


Let Me Take Care of You

by mhbills92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaF is late for dinner at Perry's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

Perry was startled awake by a pounding at the door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “LaFontaine, I swear,” she replied to the still frantic knocking that sounded from her front door as she got up off the couch. “You were supposed to be here an hour ago.” The pounding on the door continued. “Oh no,” she said as she opened the door. “You don’t get to knock like that. You can’t be in a hurry since the chicken creole is cold.” She looked up and in front of her stood LaFontaine.

“Sorry I’m late, Perr.”

“Oh my god! What happened?” she asked, taking in the sight before her. Their hair was a mess. They were covered in soot and ash. Blood was smeared on their face from the still bleeding gash on their forehead. Her eyes roamed their arms which were covered in open gashes.

“I’m fine,” they replied as Perry ushered them inside and shut the door.

“LaFontaine, how is this fine?” Perry asked. She pulled them toward the bathroom. “What happened?”

“There was just an accident at the lab. It was nothing,” they said. Perry pulled a washcloth out of the cabinet under the sink and wet it before starting to clean off LaFontaine’s face. They flinched away from her. 

“Hold still.”

“I can wash myself off.” They took the washcloth from her. “It’s not that bad.” Perry took the cloth back. “Perry, I’m—“

“Hurt. Let me take care of you.” They slumped against the counter as Perry continued wiping the soot and blood off of their face. “Here hold this to the place on your head,” she said, giving them another washcloth. “Your eyebrows.”

“Are gone,” LaFontaine said. “I know.”

“What kind of accident was it?”

“Just a small explosion.”

“A small explosion?!” Perry said. 

“Really, Perr. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Should I worry about glass or anything?” She opened the bottle of peroxide. LaFontaine shook their head, and Perry began to clean the places on their arms. They winced. Perry pulled her hand back, looking at their face. She slowly relaxed when she saw them begin to smile. “It’s almost over,” she said as she went back to cleaning out the cuts.

“Thanks,” they said when Perry started to place bandages on the wounds. They closed their eyes when Perry placed her hand over theirs, pulling the washcloth away from their forehead. She watched as a small trail of blood streaked down LaFontaine's face. They chuckled. “You’re always having to take care of me.”

“Yeah, well, you probably should have went to the hospital,” Perry said as she cleaned the gash on their forehead. “You know how freely head wounds bleed!”

“I know, Perr, but I had to get here.”

“You could have called and told me what happened,” Perry said as she cleaned the trail of blood from their forehead. “It’s just dinner.”

“I know. I know,” LaFontaine said. Perry placed a square of gauze on the wound and wrapped gauze around their head, taping the end in place. “But I needed to see you.”

“You should have went to the hospital first.”

“I could have. I was afraid I would lose my nerve if I did,” they said. “I should have told you this before now. I was afraid of ruining our friendship, but today made me realize that I can’t be afraid anymore.” They looked at her. Perry looked back on confusion. “Life’s too short to not live it honestly.”

“What are you rambling on about?” Perry questioned. They took her hand. 

“Perry,” they said, looking into her eyes. “I love you. I just realized it not too long ago, but I’ve fallen for you, Perr.” They smiled. “I had been going back and forth all day about whether or not to tell you, and then that explosion happened—shook the whole building—and that’s when I knew.”

“LaFontaine, I...” Perry stared at their interlocked fingers. LaFontaine noticed and quickly let go of her hand.

“Don’t say anything right now. Let’s eat the creole. It’s smells heavenly.” They sniffed the air. “Then we can talk about this, ok?”

“Oh, we can’t eat that now,” Perry said. “Go sit on the couch while I put it back into the oven.” LaFontaine walked off toward the living room as she went into the kitchen. She took the creole off of the counter and put it back into the oven. Perry hurried to her living room, stopping in the door way. She silently watched as LaFontaine nervously fidget with their hands. “So, you’ve fallen for me?” she asked as she approached the couch. They jumped at her voice.

“Uh yeah,” they stammered. Perry sat down beside of them. “I’m sorry, but—” She stopped their still fidgeting hands.

“What took you so long?”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been inviting you over for dinner at least twice a week for months now,” Perry said.

“I guess I was a little slow on picking up the hint,” they said with a chuckle. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“The same reason you almost didn’t tell me I suppose.” She rubbed a thumb over their hand. “You’re my best friend, and I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“Right.” They shook their head. “We were kind of dumb, weren’t we? If I hadn’t said anything we would have went our whole lives without knowing.”

“Not exactly,” Perry said, smiling. “Why do you think I made your favorite, chicken creole?” She rubbed her forehead. “I was planning on telling you.”

“You were?” they asked. Perry nodded and yawned. “How long should the creole stay in the oven?”

“It’s just warming back up, so it shouldn’t take too long,” she replied, yawning again.

“Then stretch out here and take a quick nap before it’s time to eat,” they suggested.

“I know your track record with fire. I’m not sure if I trust you to not let the place burn down.” LaFontaine held back a laugh and pointed to where their eyebrows should have been.

“I think I’ve had my fill of fire for today.” Perry rolled her eyes and stretched out on the couch, her head resting in LaFontaine’s lap.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Perry said. She felt them tense up. “Are you sure everything is ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” they answered. Perry smiled faintly as they began to play with a strand of her hair.

“Don’t forget about the creole.”

“I could never forget about creole.” Perry’s eyes became heavier. “I love you,” they said again.

Perry believed she mumbled back an ‘I love you too’ before she fell back to sleep.

***

Perry was startled awake by a pounding at the door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “LaFontaine,” she mumbled. “Could you get the door?” She opened her eyes when the frantic knocking continued from her front door. She got up off the couch. “I’m coming.” The pounding on the door continued. “LaF, where did you run off to?” she said loudly as she opened the door. In front of her stood Laura.

“I got here as quick as I could, Perry.”

“Laura, what’s wrong?” she asked as she took in the sight of Laura standing before her. Red swollen eyes and tearstained cheeks. “Come in.” She ushered Laura in and shut the door. “Did something happen between you and Carmilla. I’m always telling you that communication is key.” She drug Laura into the kitchen and started making a mug of hot cocoa.

“You haven’t heard?” Laura asked between sniffles.

“Haven’t heard about what?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” Laura began. “Maybe you should sit down.” Perry was standing by the microwave. “I thought someone would have told you by now.”

“Told me what?” Perry replied, concern lacing her voice.

“Perry, there was an explosion at LaFontaine’s lab,” Laura said. Tears were gleaming in her eyes.

“I know. LaFontaine told me.”

“Perry, LaFontaine is—”

“Somewhere around here. They were here when I went to sleep,” Perry said. She noticed the cold chicken creole sitting on the counter. “They must have taken it out and let me sleep.”

“LaFontaine didn’t… Perry, they were in the lab when it… They were in the section of the lab that the explosion was in,” Laura’s voice cracked.

“No. They’re here,” Perry said as she left the kitchen and started searching her apartment. “LaFontaine!” Laura rushed after her.

“Perry, they aren’t here.” Laura caught Perry by the shoulder. “They aren’t here.” Perry turned to Laura, sobbing as her head fell into Laura’s shoulder.


End file.
